Enderlox: Splintered Flame
by Schwaarty
Summary: Deadlox, a member of Sky Army, is forced to coincide with the troubles that his counterpart, Enderlox, brings upon him. INCLUDES OC'S! Rated T for mature language and gore (later in the story). Enjoy!
1. Coexisting

Welcome to my first fic on the site! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Summer's sweltering heat began to dwindle down as the crisp autumn breezes drifted in once more. I stared out the window, analyzing the leaves as they became painted with fresh reds and browns and bright oranges and yellows, which appeared stunning shadowed underneath the sinking fireball that is the sun. For a moment, I recollected the experiences _Sky Army_ has been posed with; from being faced with our most powerful foes yet, to expanding the army's headquarters, to even meeting new friends, it has been a blast. I grinned at the thought.

Someone knocked at the door and I snapped out of my reverie. "Who is it?" I hollered.

"It's Jason!" the voice answered. Ah, Jason (MinecraftUniverse). I've known him for as long as I can remember. "You have a couple of visitors!"

"Come in!" I replied excitedly.

The door swung open and I was greeted by two familiar faces: two people called Mitch and Jerome.

"Hey, dood!" exclaimed Mitch (BajanCanadian).

"Mitch! Jerome!" I bellowed. The two of them are the founders of an army we have an alliance with: _Bacca Mafia_, or _BacMaf _for short.

"What's up?" asked Jerome (JeromeASF).

"Nothing much at the moment," I answered. "I haven't had the chance to see you guys in such a long time!"

"Yeah I know! However," said Jerome, suddenly serious. "We heard that there was a string of attacks centered on your headquarters. Is everything running smoothly?"

"Actually, the battles have ceased. We claimed the victory!" I reported cheerfully, still ecstatic to see them again.

"Oh, thank gosh…" breathed Mitch, hanging his head down in sweet relief.

"Also, we wanted to ask you about something regarding BacMaf," piped Jerome.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Just yesterday, our encampment was attacked." He paused, trying to search for the right words. "A section of the roof was torn up entirely by – should we say – a black ball of energy."

"What?" I questioned, bewildered by what he explained.

"Yeah. It was so sudden and out of the blue," he continued. "Fortunately, no one was killed in the act, but three were injured as a result."

"Is there anything that _Sky Army_ can do to help?" I inquired quickly.

"Those three who were injured," Mitch began. "Could you shelter them here?"

"Absolutely!" I answered. "Are they in the headquarters right now?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that a recruit of yours named Caddric is touring them around."

"Okay then. I'll be sure to look out for… what are their names?"

"Their names are Herschel Shiro, Seward Karplus, and Chloris Marsak."

"Thank you very much, guys." I leaned back in my chair, beaming. "Feel free to stay in the headquarters as long as you'd like!"

"Much appreciated." responded Mitch.

"Thank you sir, far too kind!" Jerome spoke with a silly, articulate accent. I giggled a little, recalling how serious these guys could act one moment, but the next be guffawing all over.

* * *

**Deadlox's POV**

Black, inky darkness unfolded in the sky and I began to feel more at ease. Continuously, I gazed through the circular window of _Sky Army's_ headquarters, listening to Sky, Mitch, Jerome, and even the recruits chortle jubilantly. Every now and then, I pondered about why I couldn't feel the happiness that was forged deep in their hearts… I wondered why the sight of seeing my closest friends beaming and enjoying themselves made me want to collapse in tears. I fiddled with my headset's microphone, still watching, feeling a twang in my heart at every joyous shout.

Finally, after contemplating about how I felt, I made the decision to see _him_ again. I turned my back towards the headquarters and ventured even deeper into the forest, where the leaves shielded all and any light from passing through… where it was the darkest. The sounds of happy cheer and celebration became muffled as I trekked inwards. I so badly wanted to cry just then, but I couldn't. It was almost like I didn't know how to cry.

I halted, and then slumped down against a tree, feeling frustrated, almost angry. I covered my face with one hand, brushing my long, caramel-colored hair back.

"I see that you still struggle," he mumbled coldly. I remained silent, burying my head in my arms. "How dare you call yourself Deadlox." He spat on the grass, a purple flame in the place of saliva.

I squeezed my arm tighter out of irritation. "Look at you, hiding away your face, on the verge of tears. You're so pathetic!" he began cackling at his own remark. I take a deep breath in. "Look at me when I talk to you…" I ignored him entirely. "LOOK AT ME."

My neck craned upward as if it was pulled by someone. I saw everything: his oily black hair, wings outstretched, especially the evil expression in his purple eyes. It gives me a horrible headache. The tension on my neck was released and I collapsed, cradling my head, which ached terribly. "You are a shameful excuse for a counterpart…" he scowled after a few moments' passing. "It's no wonder why your sister is gone…"

"You say that again, I dare you," I spat.

"You fled from the battle that day. _You_ are the reason why Elena is dead."

"No, you lie…"

"You know it is the truth. If you really didn't want her to die, then you should've been the one to take the dagger to the back instead."

"Maybe I would have if…"

"If you did, then what about the others that you supposedly care for? You know what would happen…" I had no comeback. It's true; if I left this body, then I would be absorbed into the mind of my counterpart, who stood right before me. I gritted my teeth, trembling with fury, still bearing the tension in my head. "Be gone," he turned his back on me. Cautiously, I pulled myself off of the ground, stood up, and looked back to where he once stood. Only the empty darkness occupied that spot now. I trudged home, upset, angry, confused, _scared…_


	2. Newcomers

Sorry for not updating this sooner! I apologize for the wait, but it's finally here. To keep my rambling to a minimum, I'd like to thank you so much for being patient! Now go! Read this extensively long chapter!

* * *

**Caddric's POV**

The three newbies and I had just exited the 'butter quarry,' as Master calls it, slightly coated in its unique aroma.

"That basically wraps up the tour," I sighed, eyeing them. Herschel continued to wear the same uninterested scowl while Seward and Chloris grinned satisfactorily. "Are there any questions?" I asked them. After a beat, they glanced at each other, then back at me. "I guess that I'll take that as a no… Well then, free to introduce yourself to your team members for the time being. Please take care of yourselves. Sky Army expects great things of you." Chloris beamed enthusiastically.

"Many thanks," said Seward, grinning. "I'm sure we'll be able to become great friends in the future." He gave me a thumbs up with his uninjured arm, then turned to enter the front gates. Herschel, hands locked in his pockets, shoved past me and made his way to the dorms without a word. I couldn't believe how disrespectful he had been!

"Thank you very much, Caddric!" Chloris yipped excitedly. Her bright blue eyes almost completely dampened the splinters and injuries on her face. And her smile… there was something about her smile, right then and there, that was so heartwarming. It filled me with glee.

"Anytime," I replied.

"I'll do my best!" she declared, her voice filled with determination. A grin spread upon my face as she turned to dart towards the gates. Before I knew it, she was off, embarking on her new adventure as a temporary Sky Army recruit. A shimmer of the golden – no – butter crest caught my eye, standing proud, welcoming its newest recruits with upmost honor.

* * *

**Herschel's POV**

After the incident that resulted in BacMaf's roof being obliterated, one little thing stood out to me. I was the only one that teetered over the brink: whether my injury would handicap me or not. Even though Seward and Chlo were also caught in the fray, my injuries were far more life-threatening. Seward nearly wriggled out of being crushed, leaving a few cuts and bruises down his right arm. He only complained about it aching occasionally. Chlo's abilities are basically not threatened at all. She was fortunate enough to be outside at the time, only leaving the scene with a scrape on her cheekbone. Damn it, if only I hadn't been knocked out by the metal supports, I wouldn't be in this state right now.

Nevertheless, the stitches coiling around my front abdomen had never felt so foreign. Dealing with the constant aching and shortness of breath had a huge impact on my attitude and mobility, not to mention how quickly my energy has been draining every time I tried to move. Clutching my stomach, I trudged up the stairs and into my new dorm room, seeking rest. It was remarkably neat and tidy, complete with a made bed, a nicely arranged bookcase, and even a scented candle… _butter_ scented. I used my last bit of energy to collapse on the bed, slowly falling away from reality.

The clock read 5:30 in the evening. I still felt exhausted, but definitely more relaxed. A washcloth soaked in warm water was neatly folded on my forehead. My headache is gone. Even the pain has faded to a dull throb now. What happened while I was gone?

"Herschel? Herschel, can you hear me?" a calm, feminine voice asked.

"H-huh?" I turned my head to find a nurse monitoring me. The stress in my chest loosened.

"Caddric alerted me that you went to your dorm. I went off to check in on you." she said. She explained warmly that I was under anesthesia at the moment and should try to get as much rest as possible. "Here," she handed me a mild plate of pancakes as a substitute for dinner.

"Thanks," I handled the plate carefully, under the affectionate instructions of the nurse: an occasional 'chew slow,' or 'don't spill.'

"These pancakes are amazing!" I half-mumble half-shout. The nurse chuckled, "Thank you! I made them myself!"

In no time, I had finished eating, slumping down in my bed with a fulfilled smile. "Wow…"

She giggled again. "I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Nara. If you need me, just holler."

Nara… what a nice name.

* * *

**Mitch's POV**

"Is everyone here?" asked Sky.

"Yep, everyone's here." affirmed Jerome. "Herschel won't be able to make it, though. He's still recovering."

"Alright, _let's get dowwwwn to business_." Sky sang jokingly. Yet again, he doesn't fail in making others laugh.

I launched at the subject at hand. "We are here to discuss the predicaments that took place at the BacMaf headquarters. We are fully aware of the situation, but I'd like to dig a little deeper and uncover the details. Today, Seward Karplus and Chloris Marsak will give us their sides of the story." Sky turned to face them. "Mister Karplus, if you please."

Seward sat up straight in his chair. "Here goes… I was in the forgery at the time, reinforcing axes for our fellow Baccas. Keep in mind that the forgery is outdoors and is built like a stable. Anyway, everyone's work was suddenly interrupted by a very loud, creaking sound, which must have been throughout the entire complex. We weren't sure what to think at first. But before we could take another step, BOOOOM!" he flailed his arms. "Everything above us was completely destroyed in a humongous explosion! The roof was ripped up and the entire forgery was about to fall apart. While trying to make my escape, my arm was cut by a few metal scraps that were sent flying," he showed Sky the bandages. "Just before the entire structure was going to collapse, I got a better glimpse of the explosion. It was dark-colored with a purple-ish complexion and appeared to be charged with some kind of energy…" He paused to take a breath. "And that's what happened."

_Wow…_ I thought. "Thank you. Now, Miss Marsak will give us her side."

"Okay…" she squeaked. "Well, it was the same setup for me as for Seward: I was outdoors training, minding my own business, when I heard that same creaking sound of the building being bent. I looked towards the sound, as did others who were also outside. Suddenly, there was a quick flash of light, and a _KABOOM!_" she also made rapid motions with her arms. "There was an explosion on the roof that destroyed much of the building. The explosion, as Seward explained, was dark-colored and kind of purple. I couldn't turn my head away from the destruction. Also, I couldn't help but notice that there appeared to be a shadow in the focal point of the explosion-"

"What?" piped Sky and Jerome.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "At least, I thought it was a shadow. It was just standing there…"

"Did it try to harm anyone?" Sky asked her.

"Nope,"

"That's unusual…" he thought out loud, readjusting his shades. "Thank you, Miss Marsak."

"No problem."

A shadow in the focal point of an explosion? Would somebody actually be crazy enough to throw themselves into unknown matter? I frowned, playing with the drawstrings of my hoodie. Was someone behind this incident? To avoid bringing any extra worry to our two Baccas, I held the questions for another time. "That brings this meeting to a close. Thank you gentlemen, and lady, for attending. You are dismissed."

"Thanks, Benja." said Sky and Jerome as one.

"Yes, thank you, Benja." said Chloris and Seward.

"It is my pleasure." I smiled a little. As everyone rose out of their seats to leave, I tapped on Jerome's shoulder. "Let Deadlox know about this." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, murmured a simple, "thanks, dood," and walked out with everyone else. I tailed behind, thinking about the next step we should take.


End file.
